Bulletproof
by UlitmateDanceMomsFinchelFan
Summary: New Directions are the national champs 2 years running! Rachel left after their first win, leaving behind her first love: Finn Hudson See the journey back to Nationals along with an interesting encounter with Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

The New Directions are one of the nation's best show choirs. After 2 years of trying to get their name out there it happened, they became national champions.

It all happened thanks to one girl; Rachel Berry. But the following year when New Directions came back Rachel was never to be seen or heard from again. One year later after the team hold 2 national titles, it's that time again; Nationals. So remember how I said no-one had heard anything about Rachel, well no-one had until Kurt found an article in a magazine on her.

They'd devoted an entire feature to Rachel, entitled Bulletproof. Find out what happens on their journey back to nationals and with an interesting encounter with Rachel.

Update at 2 Reviews!

~Mikii xox :)


	2. Chapter 2

It 4:30pm Wednesday afternoon & Rachel was hard at work on her new solo that she would be competing that weekend at Starpower National Talent Competition.

She'd been fortunate enough to have Nick Lazzereni choreograph for her. Nick was a principal dancer in the new and upcoming company; Shaping Sound. It'd taken him a good 3 weeks to choreograph the dance. Her solo was called Bulletproof, she and her normal teacher had been working on cleaning it up and fixing the blocking, as well as tweaking things a tiny bit.

She'd never tell her mom this but, she missed her old life back in Lima. There she'd left so many people she loved dearly. But mostly she missed Finn; the boy that stole her heart, made her feel complete. She missed her best friend/ best gay: Kurt Hummel. They'd been on so many wonderful shopping adventures, sleepovers and much more.

When Rachel arrived in Lima she joined the new directions Show Choir. Knowing that she was only in Lima for a year or less Rachel still did everything as if she wasn't going to leave. She'd left Lima to go back to New York without as much as a goodbye; to anyone (apart from her dads).

She really didn't know why she joined the New Directions. But something just drew her to it! She was only in Lima for a year then she would be going back to New York to further her dance carrier. So here she was one year later in New York having just returned from L.A. a couple of days ago from a job she'd booked.

And over at McKinley High Kurt was pacing back and forth in deep thought, until Blaine came in and took in his state of mind.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Oh nothing much, just thinking that's all" Blaine nodded and made his way to the other side of the choir room and sat down in a chair.

"Thinking about Nationals?" Walking over to Blaine, Kurt took his hand and looked down at the younger boy.

"Sort of" Sighing Kurt reached over to his bag and grabbed the latest issue of Teen Monthly out of it.

"Look if I show you something you have to promise me that you will NOT tell a soul. Especially Finn! You have to promise me Blaine"

Chuckling Blaine replied "I promise Kurt! Now show me what's got you so worked up"

Flipping to the page that he'd marked he handed it over to the other boy, who looked at it with wide eyes after looking at the picture.

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" Kurt bit his lip and replied

"Yes it is the one and only Rachel Berry. Who is now a 4 time National Title Winner? I don't know I didn't really read it, I'm still getting my head around it"

Blaine was so focused on reading that neither he nor Kurt realised everyone pour into the choir room. The article read:

_A New star has been born into the world of dance. And she goes by the name of Rachel Berry, we sat down with her and she answered these questions for us. You can see our exclusive interview with her right here, or go to our blog and watch our interview along with a sneak-peak at her new solo called Bulletproof._

_Us: So Rachel how old was you when you first started dancing?_

_Rachel: I was about 2 years old I think! Something like that_

_Us: So your new solo Bulletproof, what can you tell us about it?_

_Rachel: Well it's jazz. I really like it; it was actually choreographed by Nick Lazzereni from Shaping Sound. It was the best experience ever. It's going to be competing at I think 3 or 4 national's this year, I'm not sure. There is a lot of floor work in it. It'd be mistaken for contemporary at some point I think. _

_Us: So you've just come back to New York after spending a year in your hometown of Lima, Ohio. What was it like being back and going to regular school? I know you have a private tutor you meet with 3 times a week and you're home-schooled?_

_Rachel: Yeah, I did just get back a couple of weeks ago. And it was very weird going to regular school, and I do have a private tutor. But the bad thing about home-school is that I have 5 hours of home-work every day._


End file.
